Currently, there are numerous types of conditioning ropes on the market. Conditioning ropes come in different materials, sizes and colors. Conditioning ropes can also be made with plastic, rubber or metal handles for gripping. Different attachments can be connected to current conditioning ropes such as carabineers or d-rings. Although these ropes exist, they require a significant amount of space, due to the length of rope required, in order to generate the desired torque resistance necessary to meet the desired training requirements.
More specifically, typically, conditioning ropes come in lengths of 15 ft., 30 ft., 40 ft., 50 ft. or 100 ft. and in diameters of either 1.5 in or 2 in. This means that a large amount of space is needed to use the ropes for exercise. For example, if one were to use a 50 ft rope, they would need at least 25 ft of space to use. In any public or private training facility, this can be very inconvenient and can limit the ability to use the conditioning rope. Accordingly, there is a need for a conditioning rope-type exercise machine that provides the benefits of conventional rope conditioning while not requiring the amount of space needed to utilize the machine.